The Rendezvous
by ArtDart
Summary: Katsudeku AU Midoriya Izuku is a hero named Deku to the world. But no one but him knows that. It's his secret identity if you will. To everyone else, Izuku and Deku are two different entitities, and he wants to keep it that way. So, he runs a coffee shop on the side. And he has a strange regular, his partner Katsuki Bakugou. He finds that he doesn't mind it all that much.


Midoriya Izuku was sweeping up the café when he heard the chime indicating that someone had just entered the coffee shop.

The male had stopped his sweeping to glance up at the clock, it read to be 8:45. It was five minutes till closing time and Midoriya hadn't been expecting anybody now of all times. He gave a sigh, setting the broom on a wall and turning to the late customer with a smile despite the time.

"Welcome to The Hero-"He stopped his introduction when he saw who was at the door. It was the hero, Bakugou Katsuki. Now don't get him wrong, heroes come to his café all the time, his café isn't called "The Heroes Café" for nothing after all. So that wouldn't have concerned him if a hero came after their shift, but something was off. Tuesday was the normal day that he came after all, right after his shift and just after everyone cleared out from the shop, at 8:40PM sharp on Tuesday was his ideal time.

But today was not Tuesday, it was Wednesday and a bit later then he would show up anyway. With that Midoriya knew that something was up.

That and also because the hero was bleeding, heavily from his right arm.

"B-Bakugou!" the male hurried over to the wounded blonde, grabbing ahold of his arm and examining the wound.

"Let go of me shithead and just go get me some bandages, water and a towel! I'll take care of it myself,"

Letting go of the hero's arm, he sprints to behind the counter and sifts through the draw installed to find the first aid kit. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Katsuki sit himself down at one of the corner tables of the shop. Once he found the kit, he took out the bandages on the inside and in a panic chucked them at Katsuki in which luckily, he caught. Then he filled a bucket with water and grabbed a clean towel from off of a shelf.

He rushed over to the ashy blonde and set the bucket down next to his chair. He took the towel, dipped it in water and started cleaning the wound, much to Katsuki's dismay.

"What did I just tell you fuckface? I'll clean the wound myself, you don't have to be my nurse and help me,"

Midoriya just looked up at him, looking straight into his fiery red eyes, and said. "I'm cleaning the wound for you," He looked back down at the injury and continued cleaning it up. The blonde was slightly ticked off at the act, but he didn't feel like arguing with the black haired boy so he just let him be.

They went on in silence for a while until out of the blue the ash blond pointed out "I was pretty surprised when you chucked a wad of bandaids at me ya' know," Midoriya's face lit up red as he looked up at Katsuki like a distressed puppy. He muttered a quick "sorry" before he ducked his head back down in embarrassment.

The blonde smirked and continued on. "And are you training to be my nurse? I've had my fair share of injuries before this idiot,"

"G-geez Bakugou, I'm not a nurse! Anyway your wound is all cleaned up, could you hand me the bandages?"

The other male reached over for the bandages and handed them to Izuku, the other male took the bandages. They sat in a comfortable sort of silence while Katsuki was being bandaged up.

Once his wound was all bandaged up, Izuku got up and went to go make some coffee for the other male. The hero seemed to be spacing off as Izuku went behind the counter, he decided it was best option to give him some space. The smell of coffee that was faint before had become more apparent as the coffee was being brewed. Katsuki went to the other side of the counter and sat at one of the bar stools, hunching over while placing his head in his hand, watching the other males movements.

Katsuki had always noticed the slight difference in Izuku's movement's when he was behind the counter. They were always more smooth and confident then his usual clumsy and almost rigid motions when he was out serving coffee. He always seemed to be a bit more open; it seemed as if the place was a safe haven to him. He would usually hum to whatever was playing, seemingly knowing all the songs by heart, and very occasionally, he would sing, Katsuki decided that he preferred his singing over his humming.

Katsuki had asked him once if he could go behind the counter, but he was curtly declined uncharacteristically. Izuku was always very picky about letting people go behind the counter, even his own employees were barely behind the counter if only to man the register and make some coffee. The blond male imagined that you would probably have to be a very trusted person to get behind that counter.

He gave a small sigh of exasperation, part because the coffee was taking a while and part because his arm was bothering him. Izuku set the coffee down on the table in front of him gingerly and gave a small smile. "You mentioned you wanted to try the French Vanilla the other day did you not? So I decided to make it! Hope you like it," Katsuki shrugged at the gesture taking the cup of coffee, he was actually somewhat touched that the other male had remembered such a small detail.

He took a sip enjoying the tang and bitterness of the coffee that was overrode a sweet flavoring. It was good, that was for sure. The other male looked at him with wide emerald green eyes of anticipation on how the hero thought it tasted. "So?"

Katsuki looked at the male who had such a bright look on his face he had to turn away, _Jesus fucking Christ was he staring straight at the sun?_ "It's okay I guess fuckmunch, although it is too sweet," What the hero said was a half-lie, half-truth, the coffee tasted great to him, but it was too sweet for him at least.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind for next time then!" Izuku smiled in content, seemingly happy with the feedback overall. Izuku made sure to keep the information in the back of his mind for later the next time he would get a chance to make some coffee for him.

The two chatted for a bit until Izuku had gotten a message from a friend of his. He then realized what the time was. "It's 10:28!" He suddenly yelped out loud, making Katsuki spill his remaining coffee on himself. Thankfully he didn't have that much left and the coffee had cooled down but he was still pissed that the coffee got all over his hero suit.

The remainder of that night was filled with screams from both sides and soap everywhere; thank god Katsuki wasn't working tomorrow.


End file.
